Sally Jo Harper
|birth=October 23 |death= |mutation=Enhanced senses (sight, hearing, smell), strength, speed, agility. Slightly unpredictable healing factor. |gender=Female |height=5'9" |hair=Brown |eyes=Grey |skin=Fair |markings=None; looks several years younger than actual age due to healing factor |associations=X-Factor, Hellfire Club |tofrom=To/From |regarding=Regarding |lj= }} Sal Harper: Former CEO of Harper Enterprises, formerly closely tied to the Hellfire Club. Upon leaving X-Factor chose to start a horse ranch in nearby Saratoga, California rather than returning to NYC and the Hellfire Club or Houston and the main branch of Harper Enterprises. Education Mutation Similar to Logan's, though not to the same degree. Enhanced senses, strength, speed, agility. Healing factor, though hers is somewhat more unpredictable and sluggish, especially if her physical resources are depleted (for example, from lack of sleep). Lacks the animalistic bezerker rage and crazy hairdo, as well as all the Stryker-made improvements. Mid to late 30s, though she appears younger due to the healing; in full possession of all her memory, and can therefore verify her true chronological age. Regarding her healing factor, it truly is unpredictable, for no reason she's been able to understand. Bruises and such that would take most people a week to heal, can take anywhere from a few hours to a couple of days. Broken bones that would take 6-8 weeks for normal people and 2-3 days on one of her good runs, can take a week on a bad. Further more, the faster something heals, the more energy it takes out of her, and as her energy is drained, her other senses falter, falling more toward normal. The things she can usually figure out by scent, she can't anymore; her hearing is just that of a normal person, vision is normal, etc. Her strength is the last thing to go, if she's taking an absolute beating. Eventually she does black out as her body shuts down so that it can put all its energy into healing her. If not in a fight, she just gets really, really tired after it's all said and done: say, if a broken arm healed in 3 days or so, rather than a week, she'd probably end up sleeping for a day, if not more. She needs more nutritional input, too, as her body uses up resources. She gets intensely hungry and thirsty as well, as her speeded-up metabolism uses up water, and gives off heat, requiring more cooling and more water. Fortunately, her body shuts down before it runs out of resources, and her mutation protects itself and her: if things get too dicey, she simply goes switch-off. Skills Hand to hand combat: mixed martial arts and some level of down and dirty street fighting. Built and ran an entire business nearly on her own. Plays a hell of a game of pool. Has done a little bit of everything. Personality Profile Resourceful, capable, extremely physically adept, but with a chip the size of Manhattan on her shoulder. Requires careful handling. Certifications Basic Fitness Advanced Fitness Hand-to-Hand Self Defense Basic Firearms Advanced Firearms Boating Scuba Driver's License Stealth Lockpicking Investigation Field Medicine Wilderness Survival (why did I never update these? bah.) Duties Asst: Unarmed Hand-To-Hand, Melee Weapons, A. Firearms, Surveillance. Guard Duty. Notes Has maintained close (or what passes for it, amongst any of them) ties with X-Factor agents Pete Wisdom, Remy LeBeau, and Kelsey MacDougall. Left X-Factor in response to the pregnancy that resulted from her liaison with Sid Garringer during the Hotel Colorado mission. Gave birth to a son in February of 2010. Mission History Pied Piper Hotel Colorado Fountain Project Home to Roost Discipline Two strikes on record in response to actions during Hotel Colorado mission. Category:Former Agents